1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for providing a service in interoperation with peripheral devices and a system supporting the same, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for recommending external devices for a service and performing the service in interoperation with the recommended external devices, and a system supporting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a portable terminal, an input device, a display, an audio processor and other devices are integrated with one another as one. Thus, the portability of the terminal, the size and weight of the portable terminal are restricted by these components. Accordingly, additional external devices are used to compensate for the inconvenience resulted from the insufficient hardware of the portable terminal when providing a service to the portable terminal.
For example, the portable terminal uses an external display device having a larger screen, an external speaker supporting higher sound quality and greater volume, an external touch panel having an lager input unit, a wired/wireless key board and/or mouse, as peripheral input devices, etc.
However, depending on the service provided, it is often inconvenient for a user to operate the service using these external devices. Further, some external devices are not suitable for outputting data generated while performing the service.